Chi no Senshi (Soldier of the Earth)
by Sailor Tsunami
Summary: Tenchi Masaki returns to Tokyo to pay his favorite cousin a visit, only to have all 6 of the girls follow him. There is something strange going on here as secrets are revealed and 4 old enemies appear. But are they Friend or Foe?
1. The Search for the Perfect Engagement Ri...

1 The Search for Perfect Engagement Rings  
  
Chiba Mamoru walked down Main Avenue, searching for a jewelry store. He had decided the night before that it was time to pop the big question on Usagi. Right now, his main goal was to find the right engagement ring. He stopped in front of the Osa-P, where Usagi's friend, Naru, lived with her mother. Her mother was the owner of the popular jewelry store. Mamoru opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Immediately, Naru greeted him. She pulled him over to a case full of beautiful rings. Mamoru thanked her and began to sort through them. The Osa- P was the last store on his list. If he didn't find something soon, he'd.well.actually he had no clue what to do next. Mamoru stood there, looking around the room. He watched as a young man with brown eyes and a small black ponytail entered the room. The man talked with Naru a bit and headed over to the ring case where Mamoru was.  
  
"Hey. Looking for the perfect engagement ring?" the guy, asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah. You too?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Exept I'm looking for 5 perfect rings." The man suddenly looked very uneasy. Mamoru sweat dropped.  
  
"5? You're a player!"  
  
"Actually, it wasn't my idea. You see all these girls started to pop up at my place and 5 out of 6 of them fell in love with me! So now I'm stuck with 5 fiances! Not that I don't love them. I feel like they're more like sisters to me. The 6th one is only 10! Her sister's one of my, er, fiances."  
  
"I see. I'm Mamoru."  
  
"I'm Tenchi. Hey, one of my cousins used to date a guy named Mamoru."  
  
"What's her name? Maybe I did date her!" Mamoru joked. But Tenchi's answer wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Her name's Rei Hino."  
  
"REI HINO! KAMI-SAMA! I did date her! You're Rei's cousin?"  
  
"You're THAT Mamoru? Wow! Are you marrying Usagi?"  
  
"Hai! How'd you know?"  
  
"Rei told me how Mamoru, you, fell in love with her best friend Usagi!"  
  
"She did? Did she say that she was mad?"  
  
"No. She said that she was really happy for you 2. She said that it was like destiny or something."  
  
"Rei's like a sister to me. I'm glad that she wasn't hurt about Usagi and me. Hmm. Have any luck with those rings, Tenchi?"  
  
"Nope. What about you, Mamoru?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you want to go and get something to eat? We can talk some stuff over coffee."  
  
"Sure. But I'd better leave soon. I'm visiting Rei. But it seems that I forgot her address. Do you know the way to Hikawa Shrine?"  
  
"Yes. Infact, I was going there after this. I have to pick up Usagi. She and Rei and their girlfriends are having a um, meeting."  
  
"Great." Mamoru took one last look at the rings and turned around. Tenchi did the same and followed the older boy out the store.  
  
"Are you leaving already, Mamoru? Did you find the right one for Usagi?" Naru asked politely. Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"What about you, sir? Have you any luck?"  
  
"No. Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Come again!" As Tenchi and Mamoru walked out into the bright sunshine, Tenchi said, "She's a nice girl."  
  
"Naru? Her mother runs the Osa-P. I bet you anything that Naru is going to be Maid of Honor at Usagi's wedding. They're best friends."  
  
"Are you sure that Usagi will say yes?'  
  
"I hope she does. I really hope so. Sometimes, she says that we were in love in our last lives."  
  
"Ryoko says that sometimes."  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"One of the girls. She's a real kook. But I know she means well."  
  
"It's weird. Almost all of Usagi's friends have a crush on me! I mean, you know Rei-chan and Usa-ko, but they have 3 more friends that even though they know that I'm with Usagi, they hang all over me sometimes. It drives Usa-ko nuts!"  
  
"I can imagine. It happens everyday at my house. In the mornings, you can hear Ryoko and Aeka squabbling over who's making my breakfast. Sasami always makes it anyway. Oh. Sasami's the 10-year-old. She's a very good cook and she loves housework for some reason! She's Aeka's sister. Next, Mihoshi and Kiyone are arguing over the television remote. Kiyone and Mihoshi are galaxy police. Then, Washu, this mad scientist, she creates something new and Ryoko gets into a fight with her over how unpractical it is."  
  
"Geez! I feel real sorry for you, Tenchi! In my case the girls don't always fight about me, Usagi and Rei constanly fight. Ami tries to stop them, but gets in the fight instead. Makoto and Minako are totally oblivious about the fight because they are having a fierce but friendly discussion about which singing group is better, the 3 Lights, or the Spice Girls. Haruka and her friend, Michiru are kinda just sitting back and watching the younger girls fighting. Setsuna is just looking wistfully at the fighting girls cause she's the oldest and wishes she were younger. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are playing nicely because they are so young and innocent."  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Small Usagi?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Um.she's Usagi's.um.cousin. They look so alike, but Chibi- Usa has pink hair and garnet eyes."  
  
"Oh. Oh! We should cancel the coffee for later. We better get to Rei's."  
  
"Is she expecting you?"  
  
"No. It's a surprise. I haven't seen her since.her mother's funeral.  
  
"Oh. That was a long time ago. Which way are you related to her?"  
  
"Her father is my father's brother." Tenchi answered.  
  
"So you're practically blood. Mr. Hino doesn't live with Rei anymore though. He dropped her at her grandfather's and went off."  
  
"I heard. I'm ashamed to be his nephew. How could he abandon his own daughter?"  
  
"I don't know, Tenchi. I just don't know. Well, here we are! Sakura Hikawa Shrine!"  
  
"Hmm. Her temple steps are only half as long as ones at my grandpa's shrine."  
  
"You live at a shrine too? Is your grandpa a Shinto preist too?"  
  
"Yes to all." Mamoru knocked on the door and Rei opened it.  
  
"Hi, Mamoru-san. What are you doing here?" the raven hair girl said. 


	2. Reunion

Reunion  
  
"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan. I'm here to pick up Usako."  
  
"Okay. USAGI! MAMORU'S HERE! ODANGO! MAMO-SAMA IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Usagi ran out and gave Mamoru a big hug. "Hi, Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Hi, Usako. Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Great. Hey, Rei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You really shouldn't keep handsome men waiting on your doorstep." Mamoru winked. Usagi turned red with anger and jealousy. Was her Mamo flirting?  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Mamoru? I mean, I opened the door right away!" Rei stopped babbling as a man stepped out from behind Mamoru and bowed his head politely.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan. I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
"Do I know you? Your voice, it's so familiar."  
  
"Honestly, Rei. It's me! Tenchi!"  
  
"Tenchi? Tenchi! Oh wow! Gee! I haven't seen you for like, 15 years or something! (Note: In this story, Rei is about 20. Her mom died when she was 5.) God! I can't believe this! Why didn't I recognize you before? Come in! What are you doing in Tokyo? High school's over for you, man!" Rei pulled Tenchi into her room and pulled out a floor cushion for him. Ami, Makoto, and Minako were still there.  
  
"Rei, where'd you get the great package?" Makoto grinned slyly. Tenchi was a real looker!  
  
"Uh, guys? This is Tenchi Masaki, my cousin from Okayama. He's visiting me and, Mako-chan, be polite!"  
  
"It's okay, Rei. I wanted to surprise you. I came to Tokyo because I have an announcement." The 3 other girls stopped twittering and looked at Tenchi with the, 'I-AM-IN-LOVE-WITH-A-FOX!' expressions on their faces.  
  
"Go on, Tenchi," Rei encouraged. Tenchi gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"Wow! Who's the lucky bride? Aeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, or Washu?" Rei questioned. The other girls sweat dropped.  
  
"Where'd you get all the girls?" Minako burst out.  
  
"They are the craziest women in the universe and have fallen in love with me. They'd kill me if I say no to anyone of them, so."  
  
"You said yes to 5 women?" Ami said skeptically.  
  
"Aw, man! Why are all the good ones taken?" Minako muttered under her breath. She chucked nervously when the others looked at her, obviously knowing what she had said.  
  
"So now I have 5 fiances! And I've come here to invite Rei and all of her friends to the wedding," Tenchi finished. He had that same uneasy look and lowered his head slightly. There was an enormous silence that seemed like an eternity until Rei burst out, "Tenchi! Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"I guess I'll stay in a motel."  
  
"Oh, no you are not! No cousin of mine is staying in a cockaroach infested flea bitten motel! No! I insist that you stay here! Yuuichirou! YUUICHIROU! Get in here!" The shaggy brown headed young man ran in.  
  
"Yes Rei?" He took a look at Tenchi and his heart almost broke. Everyone knew that he had a gigantic crush on Rei.  
  
"Yuuichirou, please give my cousin Tenchi a nice place in one of the guest rooms. Tenchi, why don't you drop off your bags and we can go out for a pizza." Rei ordered. Yuuichirou's face lit up at the mention the Tenchi was only Rei's cousin.  
  
"Okay. Follow me dude. I'll show you to your pad. Hey, cool hair!" The 2 men walked off. Rei gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"So Rei, why didn't you tell us about Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh?" Rei looked at Minako who was looking defensively at Rei. "You could have told us before he was hitched!"  
  
"Minako-chan, I didn't think that Tenchi should meet another girl for a while. He's been around 6 of them since he was in high school!"  
  
"Gee. 8 years is pretty a long time," Ami put in. Rei nodded. "And you won't believe this, but those girls, some of them aren't your average women."  
  
"What do you mean, Rei?" Usagi asked. Rei tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"2 girls, Aeka and Sasami, are princesses from another planet. Washu is supposedly the world's greatest mad scientist and genius who claims to be 1200 years old. Ryoko is a retired space pirate who is also a demoness, she's 700 and she's also Washu's daughter. Washu created her. What? Oh, she's a humanoid. Mihoshi and Kiyone are first class Galaxy Police officers."  
  
"Princesses from another planet? 1200 year old mad-scientist? A retired 700 year-old space pirate who happens to be a demoness? Eh, Rei, are you sure that this is all true?" Ami said with wonderment.  
  
"It sounds kooky, but I believe it's true. I mean, look at us. We're princesses from another planet too. So what?" Minako objected.  
  
"Whatever. But is there any proof?" Mako put in. The girls stared to argue and didn't notice the white-blue haired woman floating high above them in the sky.  
  
"What's Tenchi doing in a house full of young and pretty women?" Ryoko said to herself. She thought back what had happened the day before.  
  
1 Ryoko's Flashback  
  
Tenchi was putting clothes into a suitcase and checking over a list. Ryoko appeared in the room and stood next to him.  
  
"Where are you going, Tenchi?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko. I'm going to Tokyo."  
  
"What? Again?"  
  
"Yes. But I'll be back soon."  
  
"What's in Tokyo? You've already finished school."  
  
"I have to settle some matters before.I have to do something important." Tenchi answered in a hurry. He shut his suitcase and walked out of the room. Ryoko thought this over and went to see Aeka.  
  
Aeka was spying on Tenchi through a crack in the wall. Tenchi was talking to his grandfather, Yosho. Ryoko walked over to Aeka and whispered, "BOO!"  
  
"AHHGG! Ryoko! What are you doing?"  
  
"Aeka, I hate to interrupt your spying session," Aeka blushed, "but I have news! Tenchi's going to Tokyo! Do you think he's got another girl over there?"  
  
"Ryoko, I don't know. There's only one solution. We'll spy on him!" Aeka turned back to the wall and tried to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Where are you going, Tenchi?" Katsuhito (Yosho) asked.  
  
"I'm going to Tokyo, Grandpa."  
  
"Oh, so you are going to visit your lovely cousin, Rei?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa."  
  
"All right. Give her my best."  
  
"Okay. Bye! I'll be back in about a week!" Tenchi ran out of the house and down the steps of the shrine. Aeka looked at Ryoko with a stricken look on her face.  
  
"I can't hear much.I can only pick up some small bits.(Gasp!) Tenchi's going to visit a lovely...Rei?" she reported. Ryoko's eyes widened. Sasami quietly walked in the room.  
  
"Don't worry, Aeka. Tenchi's only going to visit his cousin."  
  
"Oh. That's good. What? He's going to visit his GIRL cousin?"  
  
"Y-yes. That's right. So?"  
  
"N-nothing. It's nothing at all. Come sister, I'll help you make dinner." Ryoko watchd as the Jurian princesses went off.  
  
"Hmm. This calls for a little investigating."  
  
End Flashback 


End file.
